


Tęskno mi, Boże

by chcialbym_byc_poeta



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 19th Century, Age Difference, Angst, Begging, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Frottage, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Thighs, Voice Kink, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chcialbym_byc_poeta/pseuds/chcialbym_byc_poeta
Summary: A co by było gdyby?
Relationships: Adam Mickiewicz & Juliusz Słowacki, Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki, Juliusz Słowacki/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> A co by było gdyby?

Wczesnym wieczorem mgła cicho kładła poszycie na rozciągające się pola. Zaorane zapewne przez chłopów mieszkających w chacie osnutej pod lasem; mieniącej się białym frontem jakoby to był jaki dworek. Z otwartych okiennic sączyło się światło opadając na jeden i na drugi krzak gorejącego już bukszpanu. Obok chatki stała zagroda przysłonięta leszczyną. Oddzielona solidnym płotem z sosnowych bali, choć z otwartą bramką; gdzie umknęła jedna mała, biała koza; oddalona od matki wśród ugoru. Stała niby mara spoglądając w pole. Ziemię przeplatały młode topole skrzące się bursztynowym odbiciem a liczne między nimi turkawki zawodziły na ostatnie, ciepłe promyki. Słońce już tylko wychylając się zza kniei zapalało niebo złotym wręcz odcieniem a chmury na ten widok oblały się rumieńcem. Ponad nimi już odcinały się znikome brzaski; skrząc się co rusz, zdaje się zagubione dusze stojące między morzem ciemnym a zmarzniętą już ziemią decydowały się czy zostać czy zniknąć, czy dać porwać się nadchodzącej nocy, czy pójść w ślad za gwiazdą matką i zniknąć za brzegiem ciemniejącego lasu.  
  
Taki idylliczny obrazek był stworzył się przed oczami szczupłego jegomościa stojącego teraz za oknem paryskiej kamienicy. Oknem przybranym topornymi, bordowymi zasłonami, ciężko opadającymi na parkiet. Tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ulicę. Od czasu do czasu przechadzały się po niej to ludzkie cienie, to stukot kopyt dawał znać o kolejnej zbliżającej się bryczce spieszącej w głąb miasta. W przyległych domach słychać było odgłosy codziennych familijnych sprzeczek, to słów pocieszenia, miłych i nie, to płaczy dziecka, to krzyku, to miłosnych zalotów i skomleń psa. Na krużgankach ten czy ów obserwując jak miasto powoli układało się do snu popalał fajkę a to gorącym napojem zwilżał gardło. Nie mniej obraz ten do młodego wieszcza nie docierał. Tęsknotą wodził oczami po wyobrażonym światku wielokroć wzdychając. Z czasem i westchnienia przerodziły się w pojedyncze jęki i poecie zostało już tylko pełne żalu rozgoryczenie. W takim oto stanie z prawie już dokończonym kieliszkiem miodu udał się w stronę małego gabinetu, którego wejście ze stron obydwu otoczone było po sufit księgami rozmaitemi. Z tej gnuśności obudziło go walenie do drzwi. 

Za pierwszym uderzeniem młodzik podskoczył ledwo co nie rozlewając resztek zawartości kieliszka na jego białą koszulę z przedłużonym kołnierzem. Jego źrenice, rozmarzone, szerokie, prawie w obłęd wpadające z sekundy na drugą skurczyły się zostawiając miejsca ogrom dla ciemnych, brązowych lamówek. Brwi strzeliły w górę a czoło się zmarszczyło. Elegancki wąsik drgnął a na twarzy pojawił się grymas. Lok na głowie skręcił się jeszcze mocniej pod wpływem poirytowania. Stał tak przez moment. A łomot stawał się donioślejszy z każdą chwilą zwłoki. Wiedział już kim jest jegomość stojący po drugiej stronie hebanowych, ciężkich drzwi. Przychodził zwykle wieczorem, zwykle pijany, zwykle z kolejnymi pożal się Boże wizjami. Młody poeta miał dosyć serdecznie i jego i jego krytyki. Czego nie napisał, czego nie wygłosił, zawsze musiał słuchać jego ostrych słów. A tak bardzo starał się o wdzięki mężczyzny za drzwiami. Był idolem jego od maleńkości, chciał, żeby w końcu docenił jego dzieła, jego wiersze, jego samego. Tymczasem walenie w drzwi już wwiercało się w głowę jak jaki pasożyt szukający żywiciela. Chłopak zdenerwowany przeszedł z powrotem przez salonik, w którym znajdował się pokaźnych rozmiarów kominek ozdobiony białym marmurem, z którego ciepło buchało aż miło, szeroki kobierzec pokrywał podłogę, gdzie na przeciwko siebie stały dwa szezlongi; z czego na jednym pozostawiono niedbale rzucony płaszcz; między nimi mały stolik drewniany (ów swoje lata świetności miał dawno za sobą), na nim wietrzała butelka otwartego miodu, jeden dodatkowy kieliszek (jakoby młodzik kogoś się spodziewał, a teraz żałował, że fortuna przysłała mu gościa), parę arkuszy papieru, pióro z zaschniętymi resztkami atramentu z kałamarza obok. Niedokończony list i parę innych drobiazgów. Salonik oświetlały dwa wysokie świeczniki ze świecami z pszczelego wosku i domieszką pachnącej słodko lawendy. Ciepły i przytulny pokój wyłożony był do połowy boazerią a górną połowę przykrywała stonowana farba; rajem byłby zacisza domowego, gdyby nie to co wciąż rozgrywało się za drzwiami i echem niosło się po izbie. 

Dotarł weń w końcu do drzwi, gdy hałas ustał. Otworzył je a przez próg przeleciał mężczyzna po trzydziestce. Młodzik w zaistniałej sytuacji drzwi zamknął i z politowaniem spojrzał na podłogę, na której teraz leżał jego idol.  
\- Panie Adamie? - spytał, dalej trochę zdezorientowany hucznym wejściem - dobrze się Pan czuje?  
Pan Adam teraz rozłożony na podłodze przybrał kolor buraka. Chłopak patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, mógłby rzec, że nawet jego bokobrody stały się czerwone jak zachodnie niebo. Leżał tak przez chwilę rozłożony jak książka (i tylko złość dało się wyczytać) a jego rozjuszony wzrok wędrował od dołu do góry postaci nad nim stojącej. Wstał szybko, lekko się chwiejąc co prawda, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Juliusz miał przed sobą teraz wieszcza narodu w całej okazałości. Lekko zmierzwione, zaczesane do tyłu włosy eksponowały wściekłą twarz, na szyi żyła oddawała szybki puls, zapięty na wszystkie guziki długi płaszcz doskonale podkreślał talię mężczyzny. Jedna ręka trzymała plik papierów, druga groziła mu palcem. Ciemne, proste spodnie wydłużały mocno zbudowane nogi a zakończone były skórzanymi wiedenkami.  
\- Panie Adamie, panie Adamie, zaraz ja ci kurwa dam panie Adamie! - wrzasnął, a z ust dobiegał do niego zapach wódki - co to ma kurwa znaczyć Słowacki?!  
Rzucił w niego arkuszami, na których, jak okiem sięgnąć, widniały głupie wierszyki obrażające twórczość jaśnie pana Adama, co gorsze wszystkie podpisane nazwiskiem Słowackiego.  
\- Ale... ale - zająkał się Julek zmieszany jednocześnie próbował nie wybuchnąć gromkim śmiechem widząc jaki absurd właśnie się tu rozgrywa - skąd Pan to...  
\- Nie ważne skąd! - Adam ruszył w jego stronę napierając na młodzika, ten z kolei szorował już plecami ścianę, oddychając ciężko - takie bzdury piszesz, smętny ptaszek co ledwo wyleciał z objęć matki, a już taki odważny, złudny fircyk! - oskarżył go.  
Słowacki nie mógł nic z siebie wykrztusić z nagłego obrotu sytuacji. Jednocześnie był bezradny; jego pijany idol coraz mocniej dociskał go do ściany, ograniczając jego ruchy. Z drugiej zaś strony nie podejrzewał, że głupie wierszyki tak rozwścieczą jaśnie Pana. Lecz Pan wieszcz w pełni na to zasługiwał. Jego krytyka zaczynała go doprowadzać do szewskiej pasji; tak mógł się mu odpłacić, co jego koledzy z pewnością by podzielali. Mimo tego teraz pod całym naporem starszego od siebie mężczyzny czuł się bezsilny. Jak mały chłopiec, który zawiódł swojego rodzica, wstyd zalewał mu poliki panieńskim rumieńcem. Dlaczego się wstydził? Czyżby wieszcz był dla niego kimś więcej, niż okrągłą główką krzyczącą? Czuł bliskość, czuł dotyk; miły ciepły dotyk, który wciskał się z całym impetem w jego pierś. Dreszcze przechodzące całe jego ciało od stóp po głowę. Dałby rękę sobie uciąć, że czuje to i w paznokciach i włosach. Coś rozkosznego czego był pozbawiony od dawien lat. Jakoby coś słodkiego w niego wstąpiło i owładnęło całym ciałem, nie dając choćby chwili wytchnienia. 

Tymczasem Mickiewicz wciąż krzyczał, nie zwracając uwagi na Julka, który odchodził od zmysłów; wgapiał się tylko w niebieskie tęczówki Adama oszołomiony. W końcu ucichł, chwycił go za kołnierz, zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w jego otumanione oczy. I coś w nim pękło. Coś było w tym nieobecnym spojrzeniu. Coś co jednocześnie prosiło o łaskę i błagało o więcej. Zrezygnowany oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Otworzył pięści wciąż ściskające koszulę Juliusza. Jedna ręka spoczywała teraz wzdłuż jego ciała, druga powędrowała wzdłuż ramienia, chwyciła przy nadgarstku chłopca i przyciskała do ściany. Teraz ich głowy były oddechami tylko oddzielone od siebie. Zapadła grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie płytkimi wdechami i wydechami obojga. Jedno wyczuwało gorąc drugiego. Juliusz zwrócił głowę ku oknu; było już zupełnie ciemno; jednocześnie odsłaniając szyję, tak bardzo wrażliwą na każde choćby westchnięcie swojego idola. Każdy oddech pozostawiał na jego skórze ciepłą mgiełkę, która to zaraz ulatniała się pod wpływem ciepłego ciała. Adam nie wiedział co począć, był wściekły na samego siebie; zaatakował swojego podopiecznego, a alkohol jeszcze mu w tym pomógł. Ale ten dzieciak podważył jego dzieła. Dzieła Wielkiego Mistrza. "Pieprzony gówniarz" - pomyślał. I wtedy poczuł, poczuł to jak jego ciało się poddaje. Nie mógł tak się zachowywać, był ważną osobistością. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie rzeczy. Musiał w końcu opanować swoje nerwy. Musiał w końcu przestać się przejmować gnojkiem i jego końskimi podchodami. Podniósł lekko głowę, jednocześnie spostrzegając wyeksponowaną szyję Juliusza. Gładką, aksamitną niczym peleryna króla. Wcześniej pijany umysł blokował dopływ zapachu do jego nozdrzy. Od Juliusza dobywała się słodka woń piżma, lekko zabarwiona drzewem sandałowym. Profesor zamroczył się, całkowicie oddając swoje ciało w ręce przyjemnego doświadczenia. Zapach otulał całe jego stworzenie, wibrował jak skrzydła pszczoły, z każdym ich ruchem roztaczając eksperiencje. Nie mógł już tak dłużej. Starszy profesor ukrył głowę we wnęce utworzonej z ramienia i karku. Delikatnie ocierając zarostem o wrażliwą skórę. Nogą zaś wcisnął się między nogi chłopaka delikatnie napierając pomiędzy. Czuł na udzie ucisk, coś rosło pod tym dotykiem. Usłyszał cichy jęk, wydobywający się z młodych ust. Lekko mokrych, koralowych ust. Sam cicho westchnął z pokusy. Jedyne co teraz czuł to następujące raz za razem uderzenia serca, szybkie, lecące rączo niczym jastrząb po zdobycz, jakby serce kawalera miało zaraz wybuchnąć pod wpływem tego dotyku. Nawet nie czuł swojego bicia, jakby cała bliskość całkowicie pozbawiła go czucia własnego ciała. Chłopiec dosłownie zrobił mu wodę z mózgu. Myślał tylko o tym co obok niego. O personie z sekundy na sekundy coraz ciężej łapiącej oddech. O zapachu, o tej symetrii łączącej dwie jaźnie spragnione tego co tu i teraz. Och, jakby losy fortuny natychmiast się odwróciły. Przed chwilą wściekły mężczyzna; teraz już całkowicie uległy wdziękom młodego poety. Nie wiedział czy to zasługa chłopaka, czy wódki. Nigdy nie byli tak blisko, nigdy przedtem. Żaden z nich choćby nie śmiał się zbliżyć dalej niż ręki długość. A teraz stali tam wzdychając jeden przy drugim. Oddając się temu co tu i teraz. Ręce wieszcza już same włóczyły się na delikatnie odsłoniętą pierś młodzieńca. Jeden, dwa ruchy, już czuł ciepło na swoich opuszkach, gdy odsunął się od drżącego ciała chłopca. Patrzył na niego stojącego pod ścianą, błagającego o jego powrót, błagającego o jego dotyk, błagającego o wszystko co tylko może mu dać. Już zrobił krok w przód, lecz poprzestał; musiał się opamiętać. Młodziak dalej plecami przyciśniętymi do ściany dyszał. Odprowadził Adama wzrokiem, gdy ten skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć skrzypiący zawias i odgłos zamknięcia drzwi. Poeta osunął się po ścianie.


	2. Rozdział drugi

Szanowany wieszcz prawie wręcz wybiegł z klatki kamienicy nie bacząc na drzwi zamykające się za nim z trzaskiem. Chłodny wiatr szybko ocucił jego gorący temperament i mężczyzna postawił klapy płaszcza w górę. Skręciwszy w prawo kierował się w stronę centrum. Stukając obcasami szedł kamiennym chodnikiem, mijając latarnie. Wzdłuż drogi były wciąż jeszcze otwarte małe kramiki z mydłem i powidłem. Minął herbacianię, w której sprzedawca gapił się bez wyrazu w witrynę, kolejnym był szewc, który akurat łomotał paski skóry. Kolejny sklep był zamknięty, a środku panowała ciemność. Tylko szyld z napisem piekarnia głośno piszczał na mocnym wietrze. Tak oto szedł Adam gdy kościelna dzwonnica wybiła dziewiątą. Ale nawet i dzwon nie zaprzestał jego myślenia. Wciąż przed oczami miał drżące ciało Julka, jego oddech, jego westchnienia, jego jęk. Ten jęk, który utknął mu w głowie. Te słodkie wołanie o więcej, te słodkie błaganie. Ale... nie mógł. Mimo, że chciał, mimo, że chłopak zawładnął całym jego ciałem i umysłem w jednej chwili, nie mógł. Nie godzi się by mężczyzna jego pokoju i wieku interesował się takim młodzieńcem i to w taki sposób. Lecz tak bardzo tego chciał. Rozerwany pomiędzy te dwie myśli nie zwracał uwagi już na nic, ani na wiatr, ani na hałas ani na malutkie sklepiki, które mimo późnej godziny jeszcze ciut oddawały swojego życia mieszkańcom Paryża. 

Mickiewicz w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Można tak rzec, gdyby nie fakt, że jego nogi same go prowadziły - a raczej nałóg. Popchnął drzwi i kupił butelkę wódki. Wciąż było mu za mało pijaństwa jak na jeden wieczór. Odebrawszy resztę wyszedł ze sklepu i udał się w stronę domu, w zupełnie przeciwną stronę, od której przyszedł. Dotarłszy do mieszkania - z w połowie już osuszoną butelką kupioną kwadrans wcześniej - rozpalił w kominku. Nie musiał się ogrzewać, nie w tej chwili, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że jeszcze trochę i będzie leżeć trzęsąc się w delirium. Zdjął płaszcz męcząc się uporczywie z guzikami. Odłożył go delikatnie na fotel, usiadłwszy w nim rozejrzał się po izdebce. Światło z kominka lekko rzucało cienie mebli na morskie ściany, tworząc niby to fale płoche zmieniające kształt na każde słowo ognia. Pod fotelem miał podnóżek, farbą tą samą co fotel. Rozłożywszy na nim nogi przeniósł wzrok wprzód pokoju. Tuż przed nim stał stolik z modrzewia, wykonany na specjalnie zamówienie jaśnie Pana. Na nim ostała się butelka - już pusta, wazon z kwiatem ciętym i wypalona do połowy świeca w miedzianym świeczniku. Zza niego delikatnie odsłaniała się sofa w tej samej farbie co fotel a jakby spojrzeć dalej w rogu stało biurko, teraz prawie niewidoczne. Zachodziły na neń zasłony z aksamitu, które przykrywało okno nie wpuszczając choćby promienia latarni z ulicy. Bokobrody mężczyzna odstawił butelkę na podłogę i rozłożył się w fotelu. Czuł delikatne ciepło z kominka, czuł też ciepło od wódki i nie czuł już wstydu dnia dzisiejszego. Rozluźnił się, dając ponieść się objęciom nałogu. Przestał odczuwać prawie wszystko oprócz jednego, oprócz zapachu, który doń trzymał się jego ciała jak rzep psiego ogona. Wspomnienie wieczoru; piżmo, ciepło, jęk - mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie słyszy go wyraźnie - jęk, który był go uraczył obiekt wyładowania jego wściekłości. Westchnął na pierwsze, drugie imitował swoimi dłońmi gładząc pierś, na trzecie sam długo jęknął. Poczuł, że pod tym wspomnieniem, jego męskość zaczyna ożywać. Znów miał przed oczyma te loki, te ciemne oczy, tą nie zmąconą niczym delikatność. Pragnął tych błagalnych oczu jak niczego innego. Pragnął dotyku i ciepła. Pragnął jego, swojego, młodego podopiecznego. Jedna ręka zaprzestała dotyku klatki i skierowała się w dół. Objął swoją męskość mącąc delikatny materiał spodni i jednocześnie dociskając się w dłoń biodrami. Przeciągle jęknął, mając przed oczami obrazek Słowackiego. Ale nie mógł, nie mógł tego robić. Ktoś jego tytułu nie mógł. I wziąłby zasnął w fotelu nadal trzymając jedną rękę na piersi. 

Tymczasem Juliusz wciąż z kieliszkiem w ręku siedział oparty o ścianę patrząc ślepo przed siebie. Obserwował ogień w kominku. Co rusz trzaskała z niego iskra osiadająca na osmolonej ścianie. Wgapiał się weń jak zahipnotyzowany. Wstęgi czerwone, to niższe, to wyższe tańczyły ze sobą w nieokrzesanym tańcu. Niczym promienie słońca topiącego się w lazurowej wodzie. Ostatnimi tchnieniami tliły się, by zaraz znów wystrzelić w górę jakoby coś dodawało im energii. Mlody mężczyzna był zagubiony. Na przemian przez jego myśl przeskakiwały Obrazy dzisiejszego wieczoru, to wszystkie te złe słowa, które Mickiewicz wylał na niego pod wpływem emocji, wszystkie te, które ciągnęły się latami. Które wwiercały się jak pasożyt składając jaja w młodym, plastycznym umyśle. Słowacki sam zastanawiał się jak do tego doszło; jak doszło do tego by ta bliskość mogła tak na niego wpłynąć i spłynąć w głąb jego udręczonego tęsknotą ciała. Tęsknotą, która nawoływała do niego, domagała się go jak niczego innego. Tylko tego bodźca pragnął. Jego dłonie wciąż drżały, domagały się więcej, domagały się J E G O dłoni. Domagały się jego ciepła, nie ciepła ognia, domagały się jego dotyku, nie dotyku obcego, domagały się oddechu, oddechu spoczywającego na jego karku; domagały się jego znienawidzonego idola. Po dłuższej chwili zatraconych rozmyślań młodziak podniósł się spod ściany i usiadł na szezlongu. Teraz wyraźnie czuł ogień buchający z kominka, ogrzewał jego prawe ramię. W mokrych oczach odbijały się tańczące warkocze. Jego spojrzenie spotkało się z wcześniej otwartą butelką miodu. Postawił kieliszek przed sobą, pochwycił za szyjkę butelki. Spojrzał na nią obracając w dłoni, to przodem, to tyłem. Jakoby doszukiwał w neń znaku od Boga. Już chciawszy nalać trunek do kieliszka zatrzymał dłoń i pociągnął łyk prosto z butelki. Słodki smak pszczelich prac uraczył jego język, lekko drapiąc spłynął w gardło osadzając ostre szpikulce, od których tracił dech. A później czuł już tylko gorąc. Jeden, drugi i kolejny łyk. Z każdym to samo doświadczenie jednocześnie słodkie i przyjemne, ostre i palące. Żar w żyłach rozprzestrzeniał się tworząc iluzję złudnego gorąca. Ostatnią trzeźwą myślą odstawił butelkę na stolik. Rozłożył się w szezlongu, w ruchu zdejmując buty. Wygiął głowę w tył spoglądając w okno. 

Ciemmo wszędzie,   
Głucho wszędzie,   
Co to będzie,   
Co to będzie. 

Wyrecytował wierszyk z uśmieszkiem okalającym jego białe jagody, mimo oczu szklistych i sercem tak tęsknym. Przymknął powieki i zasnął z jego imieniem na ustach.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

Niebo jaśniało już zimnym słońcem. Promieniami przekradając się między drewnianymi okiennicami. Budząc to starszych to młodszych snopami kładącymi się na powieki. Delikatnie osiadając na zmarznietych źdźbłach przedzimowych traw. Ogrzewając oszronione listki spoglądało pod cienia drzew. Jeszcze choć chwilę wszystko chciało odżyć, choć na tę jedną chwilę. Wokół nie można było dostrzec żywej duszy. Człowiek idący sam poprzez ten obrazek mógłby się uważać za ostatniego na świecie. Jak człowiek na gór szczycie, nad chmurami spoglądając w dal zmienia całe swe oblicze. Nic tylko ulice puste, chociażby świergot jakiego ptaszka mógłby tchnąć życie w jeszcze śpiące miasto. Ale nawet tego nie dało się osłyszeć, choćby nawet świerszcza letniego, który był przeżył nocne przymrozki. Wszystko stało w miejscu jakoby świat się zatrzymał. Jakbyś był panem swego losu i czasu, mógł wszystko i jednocześnie nic. Bezradna duszyczka stojąca pośród kamiennych wzniesień. Dychająca ciężko a z każdym tym tchnieniem oddawała część duszy otoczeniu jej spowijającej. A z każdym uległym ziarenkiem zanikała coraz bardziej zanikając w tej rześkiej rozpaczy, zatracając się w niej i stając się jej częścią. Tak na wschodzie widniało złociste lustro, dając te pierwsze tchnienia spragnionym życia. 

Jednak jeden z domów ulokowanych gdzieś pomiędzy tą zmarzliną a promieniami słońca tętnił życiem. Rozmowy, chichoty, cicha melodia dopływająca spod palców sunących po klawiszach, zapach trunku z bursztynowym odbiciem przygotowanym przez kawiarki dopełniał obrazka. Do salonu wkroczyła dama, na tacy srebrnej niosąc w saskich filiżankach parujące jeszcze napoje. Nozdrza osób tam zebranych rozszerzyły się napawając niezapomnianym aromatem. Jak na znak wszyscy spojrzeli na panią. Włosy cienkie choć obfite wplecione w warkocz, zdobne różowymi wstęgami opadały na ramię. Buzia młoda i lice różowe, zapewne od wzroku wszystkich obecnych, a usta aż wręcz parzyły czerwonym gorącem. Tuż niżej suknia zielona, w pasie spięta, coby dodać damie wdzięku, opadała falbanami na nogi, skąd tylko wysuwały się przy każdym kroku brązowe pantofelki, zgrabne i małe, jak na kobiecą nóżkę przystało. Dama chodząc między gośćmi kawę rozdawała, każdy zeń delektując się smakiem arabskiego pochodzenia dziękował kobiecie i posyłał ją wzrokiem dalej do kolejnego gościa. Gdy kawa raczyć była każdego obecnego w salonie, panna wyszła niespostrzeżenie z pełnego pokoju. W saloniku ludzi było w bród, to poeci, to filozofie, mistycy, artyści, malarze, pianiści, a każdy przy sobie chodził z damą oddaną, i jego żądzom i sztuce. Każda inna; ta w sukni białej, z czerwonym czerepem niby lwica stojąca już przed ślubnym kobiercem, ta w czarnym gorsecie jakoby szykowała się na śmierć współmałżonka, kolejna już niby błazen śmiejąc się ze słowa każdego kręciła włos na palec świecąc wdziękiem piersi w sukni bordowej. Lecz jeden mężczyzna obył się bez damy, ale i to nie przeszkadzało jego rozmowie. Potrafił zainteresować rozmówcę lepiej niż białolica dama niepewnego pochodzenia. Rozprawiał, to o podróżach, to o wierszach, to o rzeczach prostych jak bigos, ale o jednym nie rozprawiał - o miłości uniesieniach. Bo tęskno mu do miłości było, a ta, przez lat tyle odrzucana własnym umysłem napominała się płaczem zwykle. A on płacze, a oni szydzą. Dlatego wieszcz, gdy już zaczynał się niepewny temat rozmowy odchodził to za przekąską, to za kawy dolewką a to za trunkiem mocniejszym. Teraz mężczyzna stał przy oknie zamyślony, co raz zwilżając gardło czarną kawą. Wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy pianina, pogrążony wspomnieniem jego ojczyzny.   
Wtem drzwi mieszkania cicho się uchyliły, nikt nie zwrócił na neń uwagi. Do pokoju wszedł wysoki młodzian, wzrostem do wieszcza podobny, lecz o pół ciuta niższy. Zadyszany, zapewne od biegu spóźnialskiego, gdyż spotkanie trwało dobre godziny pół. Szybko rozejrzał się po pokoju i nie słysząc żadnych głosów krytyki wszedł zrzuciwszy płaszcz. Ten pochwyciła jedna ze służących i oddaliła się. Chłopak stał już spokojny, z filiżanką w ręku, w marynarze, koszuli i spodniach przeplatanych pasem wysokiem, rozglądał się za rozmówcą. 

Tak go obserwował starszy mężczyzna, śledząc każdy ruch jego, krok nogi, skinienie ręki, minę na twarzy. Nic nie mogło umknąć jego uwadze. Czuł się niewidoczny, przysłonięty z deka wielkimi palmami co to przyozdabiały salon. Stojąc tak w cieniu spoglądał na młodzieńca, co raz zachwycając się tymi oczami, tymi lokami gęstymi tak współufale grającymi z wydatną jagodą. Młody poeta bacząc po pokoju spostrzegł znane mu włosy, znane mu bokobrody, znaną mu sylwetkę. Przestał oddychać spoglądając prosto w oczy wieszczowi narodu. Starszy mężczyzna odpłacił się tym samym, ich spojrzenia były jak metalowe druty, które wbijały się z całą siłą w grzeską ziemię, by podparte stały w nieskończoność. Ostre, przenikliwe, nie ustępujące. Adam zrobił krok ku niemu, wciąż nie zdejmując spojrzenia z jego ciemnych oczu. Lecz Juliusz się zląkł, natychmiast wzrok odwrócił a karmazynowy rumieniec ukazał się na jego polikach. Profesor zatrzymał się, ostatnim tęskniącym spojrzeniem wgłębiając się w postać młodzieńca i podszedł do grupki rozprawiającej o polityce. Chłopak zawstydzony odszedł w głąb pokoju. Co chwilę zerkając na rozwodzącego teraz entuzjastycznie mistrza, myślał tylko o nim, o jego zapachu, o jego słowach nawet krytycznych, o jego mowie, o jego bliskości. Był tak pogrążony w myślach o nim, że nie słuchał nikogo wokół, nawet machająca dłoń przed nim nie wyrwała go z tej hipnozy. Usiadł gdzieś w boku pokoju, na sofie, gdzie dama w blond warkoczu zabawiała rozmową jakiegoś filantropa. Wciąż wpatrzon był w swojego Ganimedesa, może starszego, lecz nie baczył na to. Chciał rozmowy, lecz nie mógł, nie mógł się odważyć zamienić słowa choćby, bo znowuż stanąłby jak wryty, tęskniąc za słodkim wieczorem. Więc tylko zerkał. A Mickiewicz znów obawiając się ciężkich dlań tematów oddalił się od grupy usadawiając się w fotelu. Pociągnął łyk kawy z porcelany i jego wzrok znów spotkał tęskny wzrok Juliusza. Mickiewicz uśmiechnął się lekko spod dąsych bokobrodów. Chłopak oniemiony znów zaróżowił się na ten znak i odwzajemnił uśmiech. A to było najsłodszym co Adam widział. Nawet ambrozja z pól bakchusowych nie była pełniejsza wdzięku, nawet owoce z jabłoni litewskich, nawet marchew co zielonymi warkoczami oplatała na grzędzie inne. Nic nie mogło się równać z czułym uśmiechem młodzieńca. Nic nie dało mu życia w tej chwili jak teraz on wpatrując się czekający na znak jaki. Siedzieli tak i wymieniali spojrzenia aż spotkanie osobistości końca dobiegło. 

Niby to przypadkiem, niby to z pomocą fortuny zetknęli się przy płaszczy nakładaniu. A to już wychodząc z izdebki gości pełnej, gdzie gwar zdawał się zaciszać każdą myśl. Jeden przy drugim, skoncentrowani zapinaniem wierzchniej garderoby stali plecami do siebie. Jak gdyby słowa ze sobą nigdy nie zamienili, jak gdyby nigdy weń w siebie nie patrzyli. Jak gdyby obcym im była miłość drugiego człowieka, obojętnego na losy jednostki, egoistyczne ludzkie tchnienia. Skoncentrowane na sobie i niczym innym, byleby otucha spłynęła na ich własne ciało. Ubrawszy się wyszli wnet z kamieńca, czekając coby wszyscy odeszli w swoje strony. Jeden z lewej, drugi z prawej drzwi strony, udając wzrokiem krążenie po okolicznej miastowej bukolice wracali spojrzeniem do przykładu swej tęsknoty. Gdy w końcu wyszli wszyscy i zostali sami jak dwie laurowe gałązki, trącane przez wschodni wiatr zbliżyli się. Młodziak znów zarumienił się czując ciepło wieszcza. Stał tuż nad nim tak, że jego oddech wyczuwał na lewej ucha stronie. A potem cichy szept, jak delikatne nuty pieszczące jego wrażliwe uszy.   
\- Zjaw się u mnie o ósmej. - usłyszał jak przez mgłę Juliusz.   
Na pożegnanie Adam lekko zbliżył się ciałem do ciała młodzieńca. Niby to przypadkiem snując palcami po dłoni Słowackiego. Chłopak makiem letnim jagodą zalanych odwrócił się w tył spoglądając na odchodzącego teraz wieszcza. Ten też odwróciwszy się posłał lekki uśmieszek w spojrzenie Julka. 

Patrząc przez okno wodził oczami po przechodniach wieczornego miasta, szukając swojej tęsknoty. Nie zobaczywszy znajomej twarzy usiadł w fotelu. Przepadł weń jakby chciał zostać z nim jednością. Delikatnie opierał głowę o swoją dłoń nadstawiając ucha. Pomiędzy odgłosami sąsiednich rozmów, gwarów na ulicy i całego tego młodzianego tatałajstwa, które wracało roześmiane wieczorem; nasłuchiwał swojej tęsknoty.   
Było już dobre parę minut po ósmej, starszy mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela zwróciwszy się w stronę okna lecz zatrzymał się w drogi połowie. Posłyszał znane mu szybkie i lekkie kroki; niczym pantera czającą się na swoją zdobycz. Te zbliżały się żwawo, a za chwilę po izbie poniósł sie odgłos pukania. Wieszcz mimo, że przekonany, że młodzieniec nie przyjdzie, wciąż miał cichą nadzieję na jego wizytę. I oto jest, stoi tuż za progiem, jego myśl, jego tchnienie i jego tęsknota. Adam ruszył w stronę drzwi, otworzywszy zaprosił gościa do środka. Przez wejście przeszedł Juliusz, tym razem jeszcze bardziej woniący piżmem niż zwykle. I oczywiście z już rumianymi polikami. Spuszczając wzrok w podłogę - pod wpływem wzroku Adama - powoli zaczął brać się za rozpinanie płaszcza. Do końca nie wiedział co go czeka, lecz się domyślał. Jednakże chciał tego, chciał tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, bardziej nawet niż wody lazurowej, nieba tęczy i pustych kłosów, chciał jego i tylko jego. Mimo nawet lekkiego wstydu, chciał tego, który był przy nim blisko. Juliusz kończył rozpinać już ostatni guzik, gdy drzwi z hukiem zamknęły się pod silną ręką wieszcza narodu. Młodzieniec znów podskoczył, jak tego samego dnia gdy ten, który teraz przed nim stoi leżał pijany na podłodze. Adam przekręcił klucz w zamku i spojrzał na chłopaka. Chciał go, nie od tej chwili, chciał go od zawsze, dlatego wciąż go gnoił, a te wszystkie chamstwa w jego stronę w końcu nabrały na znaczeniu. Sam zarzucał końskie zaloty, a nie zauważył swoich. Nie zauważył też, jak przez te wszystkie lata chłopak do niego lgnął, jak starał się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Teraz to wszystko do niego dotarło. Rzucił się na niego, nie mógł już tego znieść, znieść nie mógł tego napięcia między nimi. Nie mógł znieść swojej bierności przez cały ten czas, żałował, że nie widział tego wcześniej. Przyparł go do ściany, mocno, całym ciałem naciskając na Julka. Młody poeta jęknął. Spuścił głowę na jego ramię. Doskonale wiedział na co się pisze. Adam znów wcisnął swoją nogę między jego, jak podczas wieczoru, od którego się to wszystko zaczęło. Lekko dociskając raz za razem, aż twarde wybrzuszenie było wyczuwalne na jego udzie. Skierował swoje ręce pod płaszcz Juliusza, zatrzymał się na biodrach i zleciał w tył. Jego ręce zamknęły się na dwóch jędrnych polikach. Ściskał je, jakby chciał wycisnąć soki z bakchusowych gron. Mocniej i mocniej. A gdyby nie materiał spodni zapewne przybrałyby już kolor krasnej czerwieni. Chciał tych pośladków, chciał je mieć, chciał mieć jego, jego całego. Ściągnął z niego płaszcz i odrzucił gdzieś w kąt. Juliusz spojrzał w jego oczy czegoś szukając. Adam schylił głowę i odkrywszy ramię z koszuli zaczął składać na nim pocałunki. Z każdym przesuwając się coraz wyżej. Wciąż napierając na niego ciałem i dociskając nogą. Poeta jęczał. Jęczał jego imię. A to mąciło umysł Adama jeszcze bardziej. Lekko podgryzał szyję młodzieńca. Doszedł do szczęki, składając ciepłe całusy. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał poecie w oczy, w te brązowe zwierciadła, tak rozkoszne i błagalne o więcej. Ręką ściągnął po policzku chłopca i zatopił się w jego ustach. Juliusz początkowo delikatnie i cnotliwie, później oddał się rytmowi wieszcza. Wpuścił go do siebie, całego, a języki plotły się tańcząc. Oddał mu się w pełni. Jęknął w jego usta, a wszystko jak echo odbiło się w gardle mężczyzny. Chciał więcej. Wciąż czuł ucisk na jego krocze. I... i już pragnął tylko jednego. Czegoś za czym tęsknił, a co on mógł mu dać.   
\- P..proszę...   
Adam złożył pocałunek na jego ustach, delikatnie, jak muśnięcie wiosennego wiatru.   
\- O co mnie prosisz Juleleczku? - spytał, wściskając swoje udo w jego krocze z większym naciskiem.   
Julek jęczał, co raz, gdy Adam przypierał go coraz mocniej. Jednocześnie chłopak czuł na biodrze coś twardego, wręcz wbijającego się w niego. Już był u kresu swych wytrzymałości, już nie mógł dłużej tego powstrzymywać.   
\- Proszę, dotykaj mnie. - jęknął zawstydzony i podniecony. Stracił czucie w nogach. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak mówił do swojego mistrza. Ale tak bardzo tego chciał. Być jego. Być pod jego dotykiem.  
\- Już ciii... - ukoił go starszy i chwycił za ramię.   
Odwrócił go twarzą ku ścianie i wciskał się w jego pośladki. W te dwa jędrne półkola, które tak doskonale opiewały jego erekcję wciąż ukrytą w spodniach. Adam chwycił go za loki i pociągnął w tył. Julek jęczał jak młoda panna. Podobało mu się, ba, nawet więcej niż podobało. Jego kobiece jęki, jego wyeksponowana wręcz nienaturalnie szyja, jego pośladki na jego wzwodzie. Tyle wystarczyło, tylko tyle, by wieszcz przestał kontrolować siebie. Te młode ciało, jego zapach, jego oddanie. Kresami sił walczył sam ze sobą. Juliusz wyrwał się ze ścisku na włosach i spojrzał za siebie.   
\- Błagam - rzucił w jego stronę.   
Adam przycisnął go jeszcze bardziej, ręką oplótł jego szyję, zaciskał, aż młodziakowi zabrakło tchu.   
\- Juleczku... - przeciągle jęknął.   
\- Proszę! - powtórzył, gdy zacisk na gardle lekko odpuścił.   
Nie wytrzymał, był całkowicie omamiony przez chłopca. Chwycił go za biodra lekko odsuwając od ściany, dając trochę wolnej przestrzeni. Ściągnął mu spodnie do wysokości ud i ścisnął pośladki. Przelewał je w swoich rękach, napawał się ich kształtem, dźwiękiem kiedy uderzył weń otwartą dłonią. Znów się w niego wdusił, mocniej. Ocierał się teraz między dwoma jędrnościami. Wpychał Juliusza na ścianę.   
\- Proszę... - jęknął chłopak.   
Adam zabrał jedną dłoń z biodra i skierował wprzód. Długimi palcami objął męskość młodego poety i delikatnie posuwał się w górę i w dół. Jęczał mu do ucha.   
\- Mów do mnie Juleczku - wyszeptał, a wibracje rozniosły się po nim gęsią skórką.   
Młodzieniec miał watę zamiast nóg. Chciał go mocniej, chciał go w sobie. Chciał go w sobie czuć i czuć każdy jego ruch. Lecz był już u krańców wytrzymałości.   
\- Ja... ja... - urwał donośnym jekięm.  
Adam docisnął go do ściany. Poruszał swoimi biodrami, a męskość Juliusza wbijała się w jego rękę. Druga dłoń trzymała go za gardło, dusząc. Lubił go dusić. Lubił mieć nad nim władzę. Był jego mistrzem. Jego jedynym. Jedynym, który będzie go pieprzył.   
\- Głośniej.   
\- Ja... proszę...  
Czerwony jak jarzębina uległ pod jego naciskiem. Doszedł na jego długie zgrabne palce. Te same, które pisały arcydzieła. Te palce wieszcza narodu, które teraz były mokre od ejakulatu.   
Mickiewicz położył teraz obie dłonie na biodrach chłopaka. Oparł się o jego plecy i dyszał w ucho młodzieńca. Znów poczuł ten zapach, zapach piżma i cytrusów. Oniemiony zapachem położył głowę na ramieniu Julka. Jego dłoń teraz lekko osuwała się po piersi, druga ręka zaś otulała szyję. Wieszcz uspokoił oddech i złożył kilka pocałunków na szyi młodzieńca. Delikatnych, czułych jak kochanek całujący wierzch dłoni swojej kobiety. Cichy jęk chłopca odbił się po ścianie. Adam w międzyczasie przywrócił jego spodnie do poprzedniej wysokości. Odwrócił chłopaka plecami do ściany. Julek stał przed nim drżący, jakby kolejne fale zimnego morza zalewały jego gorące ciało. Oczy miał lekko szkliste, fryzurę zmierzwioną, odsłoniętą pierś, ręce w dół ściągnięte. Patrzył na ubranego w pełni Adama, teraz tylko na szerokość dłoni oddalonego od niego. Miał słodkie, niebieskie oczy. Spokojne, mimo, że jego oddech wciąż był niespokojny. Jego fryzura nadal dobrze ułożona, ramiona teraz zamykały postać młodzieńca ze stron obydwu. Z czułością zbliżył swoją głowę do jego ucha.   
\- To zaledwie początek, mój słodki.


End file.
